The Last Adventure
by TessaHeron17
Summary: Flynn and Eve finally have what they have wanted for a long time, a child of their own on the way. But what will happen when the Serpent Brotherhood interrupts their new family life? Will this be their last adventure together? Flynn/Eve, Dulaque, Jenkins, Cassandra, Jake, Ezekiel This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

The Last Adventure

Chapter 1

 _Flynn's P.O.V._

Flynn had been receiving threatening messages for a few weeks now. Of course, he wanted to tell his guardian and wife all about it, but he couldn't.

He knew that she would drop everything else to make sure that he was safe once again, but this time was different. It was about two months before that Eve had told him that he was going to be a father. It was one of the happiest days of his life, except for when the library returned and Eve was brought back to life.

He had done his best to convince her that the best thing for both her and the baby, which he was hoping was a girl, was to back off of missions for a little while in order for the pregnancy to go as smoothly as possible. She had reluctantly agreed, and for that he was very grateful; for no one, especially him, could tell Eve what to do on her good days. There hadn't been a lot of those lately, considering the constant morning sickness she had been experiencing.

For once in his career as a Librarian, Flynn felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to protect her from a natural stage in her pregnancy. He had decided to go on a seemingly easy mission provided by the Clippings Book in a virtually deserted part of the world to find yet another lost artifact from the museum that had not yet been recovered.

Flynn left the apartment he shared with his wife and set out for the remote jungle.

As he was walking through the jungle, he began to remember all the missions he had gone on with Eve, even before he understood how he felt about her. One of his personal favorites was their first trip to London.

There were a few downsides to the mission, but he chose to look at it as his first adventure with his true love. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a gun's safety mechanism clicking off. He turned around slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading my story. I really appreciate it. This is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh about any mistakes you notice, but I would love to have some of your input as the story moves forward. What would their child's name be? Boy or girl? Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Chapter 2

 _Flynn P.O.V._

Flynn slowly turned around to find that several members of the Serpent Brotherhood had surrounded him and were holding him at gunpoint from all directions.

Of course, being his usual self, he tried to talk his way out of the situation. It didn't go over so well when he ended up face to face with Dulaque, the leader of the Brotherhood.

He was quickly blindfolded, gagged, and put in the back of a truck having been knocked out for good measure. When he woke up, he realized that he was in a cell with a locked door, but for some reason, the blindfold and gag had been removed.

He looked around and saw nothing but concrete and steel bars with the occasional support beam holding up the ceiling and fluorescent lights above him. The entire area was empty and silent.

His first thought was of his wife and soon-to-be baby that were waiting for him back at the Annex, happily thinking about their plans for a date that evening and how their lives would be from that point on.

He couldn't help but picture Eve, sitting in a comfy arm chair in the Library that had brought them together, humming lullabies to their unborn child.

With Eve

Eve was watching the clock from her comfortable chair, wondering when her Librarian would return. She soon realized that it was getting late, very late in fact.

Flynn should have been home over two hours ago and she was starting to worry. Why would such an easy mission keep him away for this long? As time dragged on and it neared midnight, Eve really began to worry about what might have happened to him.

Jenkins, who had stayed up with her this whole time, finally convinced her to go home and come back the next day, and hopefully, he would have checked in by then.

As she left for her apartment, however, she did not notice the man in the black sedan that watched her from the shadows and followed her home.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it was such a short chapter again. I might be able to make the next one a bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please let me know any little thing that you think about the fic. As this is my first one, I could really use the help. Let me know how I can improve my writing so that you guys get the story that you deserve. Thanks so much!_

Chapter 3

With Flynn

Flynn woke with a start the next morning having convinced himself it had all been a bad dream and that he would be able to turn and find his wife sleeping next to him. Instead, he found nothing but air.

"Ah, good. You're awake", said a voice from behind him. He whirled around to find Dulaque watching him from a distance with a smirk on his face.

"What am I doing here?", Flynn asked suspiciously. "Why, you're going to lead us to the Library and all the artifacts inside will be ours" replied Dulaque.

Flynn decided that this was the time to find out their plan and then escape with the ability to foil their schemes to bring the world to its knees.

"Oh? And why would I ever do such a thing?"

"Because", Dulaque replied," if you don't, you will never be with your family ever again." Flynn had a sinking feeling in his stomach and he knew he didn't want to know what exactly was meant by that threat.

He remained outwardly, as calm as ever, but on the inside, he feared for all that he loved in the world. "I'll give you some time to ponder that before I return for your answer", said Dulaque as he sauntered out of the room.

Flynn immediately began trying to brainstorm ways to get out of the cell, find out wherever in the world he was, and get back to his family before they were in danger. Little did he know, it was already too late.

Eve had decided to take matters into her own hands once again and followed after him so as to discover what had happened to him. The other Librarians had gone with her on the chance that they could help locate him. They were soon found by the Brotherhood as Flynn had been.

At the Library

Jenkins was going mad with worry. It had been two hours and not one of them had checked in yet. He began to fear that something horrible had happened and he knew that if that were true, Flynn would never forgive him; that is, if he made it through this mess.

The thousand-year-old man was beginning to fear that this was the worst thing that could happen for the world, for at this point, the world had no Librarians available to protect it. He knew all too well the horrors that could be wrought on a world left defenseless against wild magic in the wrong hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Flynn P.O.V._

It had been at least a few hours since Dulaque's last visit to ask if he was ready to surrender the Library and he was starting to get bored.

Dulaque knew that his answer would remain the same, so Flynn didn't understand why he was so being so secretive and persistent.

All he knew was that the feeling of dread he had had since he had woken up in this cell had been growing at an alarming rate.

He knew his feeling had been confirmed when he saw the last thing he ever wished to see in the entire universe; Dulaque holding his pregnant wife by the arm, dragging her along, and forcing her to stand next to him as he stared at Flynn with triumph in his eyes.

He truly believed that he had won. Eve made a move to get free but it ended up being all for naught as two other members came up and held her still whilst Dulaque gloated.

Flynn knew that he had to stay strong for her sake and he also knew that if he did surrender the Library to the Brotherhood, they would never let them go and Eve might never forgive him.

When Flynn refused to give Dulaque the Library once again, he became angry and motioned for the two members of the Brotherhood to take Eve away to another cell out of Flynn's sight.

"Just so you know," Dulaque said casually, "we also have your little, what did you call them, LIT's. We'll see how long they can hold up. The more you refuse, the more I will order my men to torture them. Sleep well, Librarian," he said as he left, laughing to himself at his genius.

Flynn despaired. How could he save them when he couldn't even figure out how to get out of his own cell? And now, not only were his wife and child in danger, but so were the young Librarians. What was he going to do?!

 _Eve's P.O.V._

She had now been in the Serpent Brotherhood's custody for about a day.

She didn't know where Stone, Cassie, and Ezekiel were. She hadn't seen them since they were captured.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was them fighting to get to her, Stone especially, who had become like a little brother to her over the years.

Once she had woken up in the facility where they were all being held, she barely had had a moment to take in her surroundings before her guard hauled her out of her cell to Dulaque's office in the stronghold.

He was watching a video feed of Flynn in his cell. Eve could tell by Flynn's facial expression that the wheels in his head were turning, trying to find a way to possibly escape this latest trap.

Dulaque slowly turned around in his chair.

"Well hello, Guardian," he said with an evil grin on his face. "We meet once again."

"The pleasure's not mine," replied Eve in a brave tone, desperately trying to mask the fear she felt deep inside for herself and the rest of her family.

"I assure you," said Dulaque, "I will see to that personally."

Eve knew that this man was up to something far worse than what he had inflicted on them in the past.

She was then handed over to Dulaque, blindfolded, and he marched her out of the room, with no explanation as to where they were going. But none was needed.

She knew that he was a very prideful and boastful man, and that only left one possibility; he was on his way to gloat to Flynn.

She knew that she had to put on a brave face and stay strong for Flynn's sake; but at the mercy of the man who had stabbed them both with no qualms, she feared for the safety of her family and her unborn child.

When they turned the last corner and her blindfold was removed, she saw the sheer horror unfold on the face of her husband and knew exactly what he was feeling.

She tried to fight, but it was to no avail, as the guards who were always stationed at her cell caught her once again and held her fast.

As Flynn refused once again to hand over the Library and all of its artifacts, she felt a surge of pride from deep within her. She knew that the conviction in their hearts could not be so easily defeated by the likes of Dulaque and the Serpent Brotherhood.

As she was hauled out of the room and back to her cell, blindfolded once more, she said silently to her baby, ' _Your Daddy's strong, and so am I. I promise you we will get out of this_.'

Now back in her cell, she began to wonder after the safety of the LITs and prayed that they had not been harmed.

All she could do was hope and plan for their escape.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted for a few days. Things have been crazy with school. As always, enjoy and leave me a review so that I can know how I'm doing and how I can improve in future chapters._

Chapter 5

 _Eve's P.O.V._

"Well, good morning, Guardian" said Dulaque as he walked by her cell. "It seems that your husband still refuses to comply with our wishes, even though he knows what that will mean for you and your young charges. I believe it is time for the fun to begin."

Eve had made up her mind the night before when he was describing his plan to Flynn that there was no way that she would allow any of them to be tortured for the sick pleasure of an evil man such as Dulaque.

"No", she said, standing straight in her cell, "Take me instead." Dulaque laughed for a moment before he realized what this would mean, especially given her current condition.

This would be an even better way to break the Librarian of his stubbornness, he thought with evil glee. "Alright, Guardian," he said menacingly, "let's see what you can take."

 _Flynn's P.O.V._

He tried so hard to shut his ears away from the screams that came from the next room. He recognized the voices of Cassie and Jacob and even Ezekiel and couldn't help but picture what they were going through.

What he didn't know, was that they were only screaming for the torture of his wife to stop. It had been ten minutes and she hadn't cried out yet, knowing that if she did, Flynn would do his best to break free to save her, only to be killed by the Brotherhood, and she couldn't, wouldn't, let that happen.

 _Eve's P.O.V._

Her whole body shook as she took the kicks of the men surrounding her, pained all the more by the yells of those whom she loved as her own family that were begging for the torture to cease.

It was made all the more painful for them by a member of the Brotherhood describing that Eve had decided to take on all of their punishments as her own, and that she alone would bear them through this awful time.

Cassandra and Ezekiel were crying, and Jacob was trying his hardest to break free from his cell using his strength, only to fall back in defeat every time.

That was what was truly torturing her, the looks of pain and despair on their faces, and yet she knew that they would not look away, that they would try to be strong even through this.

She knew that she too had to be strong at any cost, even her own life. She was willing to give it up a million times over for them, but she wished better for her child, so she fought with all that she had to not let them break her as they so badly wanted to.

She had a family to fight for, and that meant that she could never be defeated.

 _Flynn's P.O.V._

Flynn felt utterly helpless.

He had never known this kind of feeling before, in all his many adventures, even when he had failed Nicole and lost her in the past.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't escape, not in the state he was in, and he knew that he couldn't haul Cassie, Stone, and Ezekiel out with him, especially if they had been tortured.

He wouldn't even let himself think of what might be happening to Eve. If he did, he feared that he would not stop until it drove him insane.

 _Eve's P.O.V._

Watching the faces of her beloved family as they took in what she was doing for them was ten times more painful than anything the Serpent Brotherhood could possibly inflict on her physically.

She had been trained for years in anti-terrorism techniques, so she had expected at some point in her career, should the misfortune of being caught befall her, to be tortured for information regarding her practices.

She had never expected this. They were absolutely brutal.

Whenever the torture ceased for a while, her mind was only occupied with thoughts of her family. Her LITs, her baby, and her poor husband, who had no idea what was going on, at least for now.

Eve had no doubt that when he felt it would be most cruel, Dulaque would tell Flynn everything in order to only break him more.

The only hope that she could possibly think of was Jenkins figuring out where they were. He was their last chance at survival.

Now alone, she curled up, unconsciously protecting her protruding abdomen from all that would try to cause harm in her sleep. She prayed fervently for Jenkins to learn their location and save them again.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit short. School this week has been crazy and I'm starting to prepare for Finals. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 6

 _Jenkins P.O.V._

Jenkins was trying his hardest to figure out what had become of those whom he now considered to be nothing less than his dear family, whether he would actually admit it to them or not.

He knew nothing more than where the door had opened to the mission had originally occurred, but he had no way of knowing whether they were even still on the same continent.

Then, an idea occurred to him, though he shuddered to remember why it had a chance of working.

 _Eve's P.O.V._

The thought of her husband alone and scared for her gave her the strength to fight, not lashing out with her fists, but to keep in the pain, to hold fast in order to keep him from worrying.

The torture had been consistently happening for about a week now and she knew that she could be nearing her breaking point.

What scared her was that Dulaque watched, not as he had before, with a smirk on his face, relishing her pain, but as though he were calculating something, some new form of torture.

It was the very next day that her worst fears were realized. Dulaque stopped by her cell and had his men drag her to a sterilized room with an operating table within it.

She knew that they had finally found something to crack her armor, and it scared her more than anything else in the world could possibly have.

She understood what they meant to do to her and she began fighting with all that she had to break free, but in the end, she felt the needle in her arm, and the world slowly faded away.

She woke up not two hours later to find herself in a hospital gown held to the operating table by straps at her wrists and ankles.

When Dulaque walked into the room with a triumphant look in his eyes, she immediately knew that he had succeeded. After gauging her reaction for a few minutes, he walked back out of the room and she knew exactly where he was going; to tell Flynn that their baby was dead.

From the cries she had been hearing while Dulaque was staring at her, she knew that the other Librarians had found out in a similar fashion.

The sound had been like a knife to the gut. The scream she heard now was so much worse. Full of anger and grief, it tore her heart to shreds.

What destroyed her even more was Flynn's next words; "Where is Eve? What have you done with my wife?!" She wanted to call out to him more than anything, but she knew that it could only make things worse, so she lay still on the table and began to silently grieve for her baby, who never had the chance to live.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Flynn's P.O.V._

He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. He turned and screamed at Dulaque, "Where is Eve? What have you done with my wife?!". Dulaque simply smirked and walked away, leaving Flynn to wonder whether she was dead as well.

Even though he didn't want to believe it, he had felt something inside of his heart die just a little while ago, and he knew he couldn't deny it any longer. He curled up in a ball in the corner of his cell and began to weep.

 _Eve and LITs P.O.V._

Eve lay in her cell, dead to the world and unable to understand anything, much less the efforts of her family to comfort her. All she knew was that what she loved more than anything in the world was gone, and there was no chance of return.

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but it was because of all the torture that Dulaque had put her through that her child was now gone.

Cassie, Jake, and Ezekiel didn't know what more they could possibly do but be there for Eve when she needed them the most.

They too, had heard the awful cry that had come from Flynn's cell and that had started Cassie crying all over again.

Jacob had no idea what to do with himself. He knew better than anyone that there is nothing you can say to someone who has just experienced such a loss as Eve and Flynn had. There are no words that can ever make it better.

All you can do is wait for them to be ready to grieve, and to grieve with them, as only friends and family can do. Ezekiel was completely lost.

Never had he expected to end up here when he had agreed to come with Flynn all those years ago and become a Librarian.

He had found a family and faced countless dangers he never could have projected in his mind, even with his imagination. Now, he had found a family, a passion, and a chance at love.

He had already come to love the little one that had been growing inside of Eve, and now he would never get the chance to meet them because the torture had been too much.

He knew all too well what they were experiencing. He had lost his fair share of loved ones as well. The only thing he could do was wait and grieve.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Flynn's P.O.V._

He refused to look up as Dulaque entered the room where his cell was and continued to draw diagrams on the floor whilst Dulaque continued to clear his throat.

Finally, he looked up and acted as if he had no idea that he had been standing there.

"Oh, it's you again", he said, hiding his true feelings inside once again. "I don't know why you keep bothering. I'm never going to give in, especially now."

"If that is how you choose to be, then I think you will find this worthy of your attention."

Flynn watched in horror as his wife was dragged into the room, much as she had been just over a week before but he could tell that something was different.

Her eyes no longer held their sparkle. She managed a weak smile when she saw him, knowing that somewhere deep down, he was rejoicing that she was alive, but on the surface, there was nothing but terror and grief written on his face.

He looked to Dulaque and said, "Forget about her. Whatever you're going to do, do it to me."

"Oh no," he said. "That would break our little deal, right Eve?" She didn't move, resigned to her fate but facing it bravely. She knew that this was the only thing she could do.

Dulaque went on to describe what the deal was and how the only reason he had not been physically tortured up to this point was that Eve had taken it all, and for the other Librarians as well.

He now held up what seemed to be strips of leather attached to a handle. "Do you know what this is, Mr. Carsen? I see in your eyes that you recognize it, good." He swung the lash around a couple of times.

"And of course, you know what it will do. A whip modeled after the ones used by Roman soldiers as they prepared their victims to face crucifixion."

Eve was now chained to one of the support beams in the middle of the room. Flynn barely made out the words, _'I love you'_ on her lips before his world went red.

 _A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short. Things with school have been crazy and I have finals in a couple of weeks, but after that I should be better about updating. Thank you to everyone who has read my story and has been keeping up with it. This is my first fanfiction so that means more to me than you will ever know. Please keep leaving me feedback and I will do my best to make this a story that you amazing readers deserve!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for being so patient with me about updating! School has been crazy lately as we approach finals. Here is a bit of a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks again, guys! You're the best!_

Chapter 9

 _Jenkins P.O.V._

He finally had it! The location where the team was being held captive. He had to open the back door there as soon as possible. Lives were depending on it.

 _Flynn's P.O.V._

He could barely believe the sight before his eyes. Eve was now on the ground, her back a mess, ruined by the whip that Dulaque was still swinging at her.

Flynn had been unable to stop himself from counting the lashes. They were already at 30.

He knew with a sinking feeling that there was absolutely nothing that he could do to stop this.

Suddenly, one of the empty cell doors opened and Jenkins stepped through, immediately horrified at the sight before him. Dulaque, for once, was too shocked to do anything but stare.

This gave Jenkins the chance to overpower him and knock him out. He immediately grabbed the keys to the cells and unlocked Flynn's first.

He raced to Eve's side. Jenkins then went to find the rest of the team and defeat the Serpent Brotherhood, leaving Flynn alone cradling his wife in his arms.

"Why did you do this?" Flynn asked her as tears poured down his cheeks. "How could you do this?"

"You know why and how. I couldn't let you suffer any more than you already had. I had to make sure that they didn't hurt you or the others and this was the only way.

I love you too much to let that happen" replied Eve.

"I know. I love you too" said Flynn, through the lump that had gathered in his throat. By this point, the other Librarians had been freed and were looking at the scene in front of them with varying degrees of horror and despair.

They had watched everything she had endured, all the time with the knowledge that she was taking it for them, and now Flynn knew that as well.

"Eve honey, you can't leave me too. Please don't leave me alone."

"You're not alone" she replied with a whisper." You have a family right here. Besides, you managed for more than ten years without me before we met."

"That's not the same thing," he retorted, "I didn't know then what love was. Now I do. What am I supposed to do?" He asked in despair.

Eve lifted her hand to wipe away the tears that had once again started to form in his eyes. By this time, all the others were crying as well, even Jenkins, who had returned from wiping out this branch of the Brotherhood.

She whispered softly, "Be of courage, Librarians. I will love you always." Her hand fell down to her side and something inside of Flynn broke as a flood of tears burst from him and he sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the times that you have hung on during this story. I'm sorry that it has been a while since I posted and so many of the chapters have been short. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this adventure. Leave a review down below and let me know what you think. This was my first fanfic so thanks so much for following along and going on this journey with me.

Chapter 10

 _At the Library_

"What?!" exclaimed Ezekiel. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Flynn was numb to the world. In the space of a couple days, he lost his unborn child and his wife.

He could barely understand what Jenkins was saying before "If we move her into the infirmary, I might be able to whip up a miracle, but I can't promise anything."

This he understood. He took her there in a flash and was listening intently to what Jenkins had to say, including the part about how he found them.

Jenkins explained, "Back when Eve was stabbed by Dulaque and you saved her with the potion, her life has been on a timer. But remember how you used her blood to power the door to reach the Library? I simply found that the more she was being injured, the clearer your exact location became.

"In that last act of selflessness, she made it possible for me to open the door to you. Now, I managed to replicate some of that particular potion in case of emergencies like this one. I believe that since she has not completely slipped away yet, I can use it to heal her injuries one by one, but it will take some time."

"Do whatever you have to" said Flynn. "I'm not going to lose her if I can help it." It took a few minutes to set her up in an ICU situation in the infirmary.

After that, it was a matter of injecting the potion into her IV at consistent intervals over the next several days and slowly but surely, her injuries began to heal, one by one, just like Jenkins had said.

Once she seemed to outwardly be back to normal, Flynn was hardly seen anywhere but by her side. He was always holding onto her hand as though it was his lifeline.

He only hoped that she would wake up one day.

After about two weeks of the treatments, the miracle happened. Eve opened her eyes! Cassandra was in the room with her and a sleeping Flynn, who was resting his head on the bed.

He hadn't left her side for days, not even to be treated for his injuries from the whole situation.

Cassandra was the first to notice that she had woken up. She immediately began to cry and Eve pulled her in for a quick hug without disturbing Flynn.

"Oh, Eve, it's good to see you awake again. I'll go get the others so that we can all tell you what happened."

She quickly left the room with more spring in her step than she'd had in a month.

Eve looked over at her husband, sleeping peacefully, and carefully lifted her hand to brush away some of that hair that never liked to behave, no matter what she did.

Flynn woke almost immediately and fell upon his wife and hugged her.

"You died in my arms! I thought I'd lost you forever" he cried into her shoulder. "I thought I'd lost me, too" she replied in the gentlest tone imaginable.

Flynn began to tear up once more. "Eve. Everything we went through. We lost so much. The baby."

At this, he could no longer hold back and began to grieve anew.

Eve also had tears in her eyes. "I know" she said. "But somehow, we'll make it through this. We won't ever forget."

"Never" he agreed. The other Librarians entered the room, exclaiming over how glad they were to see her alive. She smiled at the sight of them, glad to know that her family was safe.

This moment here, made everything she endured worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Author's Note: Thank you so much guys for caring about this story and the characters. I own none of them but I do love them dearly. I figured that I would add some kind of epilogue to the story and this is my attempt at that, but I do have more ideas of where it could go so if you want the story to continue, please comment and let me know, and as always, feedback is welcome! Love you guys! I hope you enjoy!_

 _General P.O.V._

It's been two years since everything that happened with the Serpent Brotherhood and Dulaque and the team still had a lot to deal with after they got home.

There was still a world to be saved after all, twice before Friday. Flynn and Eve never fully got over their loss, how Dulaque had stolen their first child from them before they had even been born.

They sometimes stayed up late talking about whether they had thought it would have been a boy or girl, names that they had loved, and healing.

They solemnly vowed that if they had another child that they would not let what happened to their child happen ever again.

Now, Eve was nearly nine months pregnant and she was nearing her due date and they did not know whether they were having a boy or girl, at Eve's insistence.

They had come up with names for a boy and a girl just in case, with Flynn coming up with names like Sigmund, which was taken off the table immediately, and Evelyn, which Eve felt was too close to her own name to work.

They had finally decided on names that they both felt were perfect. Meghan Audrina for a girl, and Benjamin Lucas for a boy.

Things were finally quiet enough for them to not be on edge about magic taking over the world while Eve was trying to give birth.

When it came time for her to actually give birth, Flynn reacted about as well as anyone could expect from him. He started running around trying to get everything together for what she would need for after, clothes for the baby, different stress relief tools for her and him, etc.

Eve was as composed as she could be during the birth, only crying out a few times, one of which being in relief when it was done and the cry of their newborn daughter pierced the air.

Flynn started to cry immediately along with the baby. Eve tried not to show her exhaustion, but failed. Flynn knew her too well for that.

He took the baby from the nurse and allowed Eve to hold her until she fell fast asleep and then Flynn took the baby out to meet everyone in the waiting room to give them the good news.

Everyone was overjoyed, but no one more so than Flynn himself. He had wanted a daughter with their first baby and now he had one, but they would never forget.

One day, Meghan Audrina Carsen would hear about what had happened to her sibling but not for a long time.

Both Flynn and Eve prayed that this child would never have to know the evils her parents faced for years before she was born. They would do whatever it took to protect their new little girl, fight harder than they ever had before if necessary. Every Librarian would.


End file.
